


The Gift.

by Marsetta



Series: Choose Your Own Characters. [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choose Your Own Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got him the perfect gift, or so I'm sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts. "You have to keep it" (dialogue), sand (word) and scorch (word) For Hopscotch.
> 
> Part of the choose your own couple thing I have going.
> 
> I don't own.
> 
> Enjoy!

I was grinning when I finally made it back to my house.

I was carrying a small bottle of sand, black sand. The name on the bottle was Scorch Sand, I got it from when my family and I went on vacation.

It was small, barely bigger then my thumb, but it was perfect, at least, I believe it is.

"Hey!" I called out when I saw him walking. He turned, and his frown turned into a smile when he saw me, a forced smile.

I scrunched my eyebrows briefly, I hope he didn't see.

"Hi! I brought you something from vacation." I hold out the bottle, my grin still tacked on, it almost hurt my cheeks, but it was too hard to dim the smile, so I just endured the pain.

"Thanks. Er, what is it?" He looked at the bottle in confusion.

"It's black sand, from the nightmare pit in Africa." I grinned again.

"They say that if you have a bit of sand next to you, it will take the nightmares from your mind and leave you with happy dreams. It's like a dreamcatcher." I tell him, my smile dimming of it's own accord when he didn't look up at me.

"You have to keep it" I tell him, "You have to, you can't get rid of it." I tried to be stearn, but my bottom lip started to tremble. It wasn't a very good gift after all. He hated it.

I was caught by surprise when he lifted his head.

His eyes were misted over, like he was trying not to cry. The grin on his face was a bit watery, but genuin.

"I love it. I'll keep it forever." I couldn't help but pull him into a hug.

We just held each other for a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Awe. They are so cute. Who do you see? Out of curiosity.
> 
> Sometimes I lean toward two guys, but sometimes I see Gah as a girl.
> 
> Mars


End file.
